1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which is able to apply for a digital camera function-equipped PDA (personal digital assistant), a digital camera function-equipped palmtop PC (personal computer), a digital camera function-equipped laptop computer, and a digital camera-equipped telephone, especially, an arrangement for and convenience of a classification for recorded image are considered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of images are photographed by means of a digital camera because of conveniences such that a sensitizing film is unnecessary, the image can be seen right after the photographing, and an unnecessary image can be deleted on the moment. However, operations such as an arrangement and a classification for the images after the photographing tend to be complicated because the number of images is large. As a solution for the problems, the digital camera, which processes automatically with a computer and a server by recording data such as TEXT, Voice, and so on associated with the images, has been developed.
As a method of recording the data associated with the images, like certain kind of digital camera, the method includes loading of a list, which is created on the computer in advance, into the digital camera, and then the list is associated with the images by selecting an item name at the time of photographing. The digital camera also includes a method of loading a content, which is created by a software keyboard using a touch screen; into an Exif file at the time of photographing. Another method includes processing all recorded files after all recorded files are forwarded to computer once. Moreover, there is a method of inputting additional information by handwriting with an input apparatus of handwriting such as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 8-315106, “digital camera and image data distribution systems”.
A management method of a traditional digital camera is complicated such as typified by the example using the soft ware keyboard and inputting the data associated with the image. Therefore, an advanced registration by a fixed form phrase is demanded. Moreover, use of term specialized in type of an industry and a business are demanded. Demands of providing the data associated with the image by an external memory and loading by the Internet are increased.
Each prior art does not include the digital camera apparatus in which the information data are prepared in the external memory in advance, and a screen or operation environment can be switched.